


How it All Came to Be.

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: The Tired Raptor [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dirty Talk, Ear play, Elevator Sex, Elevators, F/M, Ghosts, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, The Tired Raptor au, Trans Kylo Ren, Trapped In Elevator, ear, mtf kylo ren, the tired raptor, tired raptor, tired raptor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tells the story of how Kayla and Hux entered The Twilight Zone</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it All Came to Be.

Kayla threw her head back and allowed the other man to continue nibbling on her ear. 

  
"mmmm, Huxxy, baby. Ah." She felt the other smile slightly and lean his body forward so that his knee was in between her legs. She could feel his aroused penis against her thigh. She sighed deliciously and leaned back into the corner of the service elevator. Kayla hadn't felt so much joy in such a long time.  She moved her arms up the man's back. 

"Mmm, and to think, you didn't want to have a party." Kayla sighed as the man dragged his face from her ear to her neck. He began to suck slowly. 

"Doll, you were right. This is what I needed." It was true. Hux was under so much pressure with writing the script for the movie, trying to keep their secret, and with the depression nearly ending and another war nearly starting. When Kayla asked to throw a party he was hesitant. She told him that they would be checking in three days before the party so that he could relax. The thought of having to spend three days with this woman seemed like a terrible idea. The first day they spent mainly arguing in their hotel room.

   
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"You never appreciate anything that I do!" Kayla screamed. 

  
"What?! Like spending my money and being a complete and total nuisance?!" Hux fired back. Kayla paused her face flashed like she was actually hurt, but then was quickly switched to anger and bitterness. 

"Is that what you think Mr Hux? That I'm only still here for the money? Hmm? I have more self respect for MYSELF to do anything like that. Don't you forget that you'll be ruined too if this were to come out. Don't think that for a second, I'm only here for the money." Kayla made her way across the room, and even though she was taller than Hux, it never felt like it, but now he felt so small under her gaze.

"Given the chance, I could ruin you. I just wanted to do something nice for you." Hux gritted his teeth and looked up at the woman who held his life in her hands. 

"Don't make me regret it." She spat and walked out of their room.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Hux shook the memory away. Thankfully the next two days had been nice and pleasant. Kayla really had done an astounding job on the entire affair. Everything looked beautiful and absolutely spooky. Hux rented out the entire Tower Hotel for this Halloween extravaganza. The party was supposed to start in about 30 minutes. Laughing and holding hands, both entered the elevator As soon as the doors closed Kayla turned around to face Hux. She grabbed his face and began kissing him. Harshly. Hux grabbed her waist and kissed her back just as harshly. He turned them so that she was in the corner of the elevator And began nibbling on her ears. Kayla started to move up and down on Hux's legs. Causing a moan to escape from both of their mouths. Hux moved his head from her neck back to her wonderful mouth. Hux spread his tongue all around her. Feeling her teeth and her tongue. Kayla swung her leg behind Hux's back. grinding her hips against his thigh. Hux pulled out of the kiss and opened his eyes. They were both staring at each other breathing heavily, and slightly flushed. Hux opened his mouth to say something.

  
"Kayla, I-" there was a loud crashing sound and the elevator lights went off. Both fell to the ground. Hux got up first he reached out to grab Kayla.

"Darling, are you okay?"

"Fine." Kayla coughed out. She took his hand and allowed him to help her up. As Kayla got up Hux could hear the light and faint sound of crackling thunder.

"It's just the rain, that's causing this power outage. Everything will be alri-" The elevator shook and quickly went up both flew to the top of the elevator and seemed to hang in mid air.

Kayla cried out, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Hux tried grabbed her to help calm her down, but grunted in pain as electricity shocked him. He clenched his teeth and turned to Kayla and grabbed her hand. The minute he grabbed on, both felt the electricity even harder. Both twisted in pain, shaking, trying to make sense of what was happening. Then the elevator dropped and the last thing Hux heard before he passed out was the sounds of Kayla screaming.

 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
  
Hux was the first to wake up. He got up slowly pressing his finger to his forehead. Oddly enough he wasn't in pain and didn't have a headache or any sort of burns from the lightning. Hux turned around to see Kayla on the floor curled up into a pile. He patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Kayla, wake up." She hummed slightly and opened her eyes. She looked at him, sweetly. Quite concerned as to what was going on. Hux got up and then helped Kayla up. The elevator doors were crooked and it appeared that they were in the lobby. They stepped out and looked to left to the receptionist desk. Oddly enough no one was there. Hux felt weird and turned to Kayla who was fidgeting. He grabbed her hands and led her down the hall.

"Come, let's try to find some help."

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!
> 
> [Here is a blog for this au, ](http://link) you can send Kayla and Mr. Hux some questions and I'm sure that they'll answer it! You can also find some more background information on this au, and some random fun facts and headcanons!
> 
> [Here](http://8tracks.com/kylux_trash/the-tired-raptor) is a playlist for this au, music is going to play a very important part in this au!
> 
> And as always,[Come talk to me on tumblr!!](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
